


Escape the Game

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: I'm doing this solely to cast the ETN characters in Danganronpa games, but I'll definitely cast other games as well. Eventually.Note that I didn't specify what kind of games they were gonna be. Meaning that it could be web games, video games, computer games, board games, elementary school games, playground games, The Game (which, btw, you just lost).





	1. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers ahead, possibly. Read at your own discretion. This goes for all chapters in this.

**Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**

**Makoto Naegi:** Matthew Patrick

 **Sayaka Maizono:** Tana Mongeau

 **Leon** **Kuwata:** Shane Dawson

 **Chihiro Fujisaki/Alter Ego:** Liza Koshy

 **Mondo Owata:** Jesse Wellens

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Matthew Haag

 **Hifumi Yamada:** Willie

 **Celestia Ludenberg:** Andrea Russett

 **Sakura Oogami:** Glozell Green

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** Calliope

 **Byakuya Togami:** Destorm Power

 **Toko Fukawa/Genocider Jill/Sho/Jack:** Teala Dunn/Veronica

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** JC Caylen

 **Aoi Asahina:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Junko Enoshima:** Killer Clown Leader

 

 


	2. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair

**Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair**

**Hajime Hinata:** Wilmer, pre-curse

 **Byakuya Togami/Imposter:** Destorm Power

 **Teruteru Hanamura:** Shane Dawson

 **Mahiru Koizumi:** Lucy

 **Peko Pekoyama:** Katsumi

 **Ibuki Mioda:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Nikita Dragun

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Teala Dunn

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** The Guardian of the House

 **Gundham Tanaka:** Alex Wassabi

 **Nagito Komaeda:** JC Caylen

 **Chiaki Nanami:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Monomi:** Andrea Brooks

 **Akane Owari:** Lele Pons

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:** Ryu

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Justine Ezarik

 **Izuru Kamakura:** Wilmer, post-curse

 


	3. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls

**Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls**

**Komaru Naegi:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Byakuya Togami:** Destorm Power

 **Toko Fukawa/Genocider Jill/Sho/Jack:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Monaca:** Madison's Daughter

 **Kotoko U** **tsugi:** Delilah

 **Jataro Kemuri:** Male Twin Doll

 **Masaru Daimon:** Ezra

 **Nagisa Shingetsu:** Pepito

 **Kurokuma:** Jesse Wellens

 **Shirokuma:** Nikita Dragun

 


	4. Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony

**Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** Justine Ezarik

 **Shuichi** **Sahara:** Matthew Patrick

 **Rantaro Amami:** Tyler Oakley

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** JC Caylen

 **Kirumi Tojo:**  Sarah

 **Angie Yonaga:** Andrea Brooks

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Vincent Wells

 **Miu Iruma:** Nikita Dragun

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Oli White

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Shane Dawson

 **Kaito Momota:** Joey Graceffa

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **K1-B0:** Promethean

 **Himiko Yumeno:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Maki Harukawa:** Safiya Nygaard

**The Monokubs:**

**Monotaro:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Monosuke:** Matthew Haag

 **Monodam:** Male Twin Doll

 **Monophanie:** Sierra Furtado

 **Monokid:** Jesse Wellens

 


End file.
